enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Krasnoyarskball
Former Russian Republic of Krasnoyarskball |nativename = : Красноя́рскийбал|image = Krasnoyarsk art.jpeg|language = Russian Indigenous Languages|capital = Krasnoyarskball (City)|religion = *Russian Orthodoxy *Irreligious|personality = Isolated, Friendly|type = Russian|friends = Tsardom of Serbiaball Iranball New Arabiaball Southern States of Americaball Eastern States of Americaball Tringapore Komi Kingdomball Khanty-Mansiball Russian Republicball (kind of) Kabardia-Karachayball Sakha Empireball|founded=2019|ended=2031}} The Former Russian Republic of Krasnoyarskball was a large Siberian nation located in Northern Asia. Geography Krasnoyarsk lies in the middle of Siberia, stretching 3,000 km from the Sayan Mountains in the south along the Yenisei River to the Taymyr Peninsula in the north. Krasnoyarsk’s only national borders are shared with The Communist Union-Monarchy of Khanty-Mansi and The Sakha Empire. The coastline contains a number of prominent peninsulas - from west to east the main ones are the Minina Peninsula, Mikhaylova Peninsula, the Taymyr Peninsula (by far the largest, and itself containing the Zarya Peninsula, Oskara Peninsula and Chelyuskin Peninsula) and the Khara-Tumus Peninsula. There are also a large number of islands off Krasnoyarsk’s coast, the most prominent of which are (from west to east) Sibiryakov Island, Nosok Island, Dikson Island, Vern Island, Brekhovskiye Island (in the Yenisei Gulf), Krestovskiy Island, the Kamennye Islands, the Zveroboy Islands, the Labyrintovye Islands, the Plavnikovye Islands, Kolosovykh Island, the Mona Islands, Rykacheva Island, Gavrilova Island, Belukha and Prodolgovatyy Islands, the Nordenskiöld Archipelago, the Firnley Islands, the Heiberg Islands, Starokadomsky Island, Maly Taymyr Island, the Komsomolskaya Pravda Islands, the Faddey Islands, and the Saint Peter Islands. There are also a number of islands further out that fall under the administration of Krasnoyarsk - the most prominent being Bolshoy Island, Sverdrup Island, the Izvestiy TSIK Islands, the Arkticheskiy Institut Islands, the Kirov Islands, Uyedineniya Island, Voronina Island, Severnaya Zemlya (the largest group), and Ushakov Island. The highest point of Krasnoyarsk is Grandiozny Peak in the East Sayan Mountains at an elevation of 2,922 meters (9,587 ft). Krasnoyarsk is located in the basin of the Arctic Ocean; a great number of rivers that flow through the nation drain into it eventually. The main rivers of Krasnoyarsk are the Yenisei, and its tributaries (from south to north): the Kan, the Angara, the Podkamennaya Tunguska, and the Nizhnyaya Tunguska. There are also several thousand lakes in Krasnoyarsk. The largest lakes include Beloye, Belyo, Glubokoye, Itat, Khantayskoye, Labas, Lama, Pyasina, Taymyr, and Yessey. The rivers and lakes are rich with fish. Temperature The climate is strongly continental with large temperature variations during the year. For the central and southern regions where most of the population lives, long winters and short, hot summers are characteristic. The territory of Krasnoyarsk experiences conditions of three climate belts: Arctic, Subarctic, and moderate. In the north there are less than 40 days with temperature above 10 °C (50 °F), while in the south there are 110–120 such days. The average temperature in January is −36 °C (−33 °F) in the north and −18 °C (0 °F) in the south. The average temperature in July is +10 °C (50 °F) in the north and +20 °C (68 °F) in the south. The annual precipitation is 316 millimeters (12.4 in) (up to 1,200 millimeters (47 in) in foothills of the Sayan Mountains). Snow covers the central regions of Krasnoyarsk from early November until late March. The peaks of the Sayan Mountains higher than 2,400–2,600 m and those of the Putorana Plateau higher than 1,000–1,300 m are covered with permanent snow. Permafrost is widespread, especially in the north. Economy Over 95% of the cities, a majority of the industrial enterprises, and all of the agriculture are concentrated in the south of the nation. Power Generation The two most powerful hydroelectric plants in Krasnoyarsk are built on the Yenisei River, one is being built on the Angara, and several are being planned. It makes Krasnoyarsk a desirable location for energy-intensive industries, such as aluminium plants. Industry The nation’s major industries are: non-ferrous metallurgy, energy, forestry, chemicals, and oil refining. The major financial industrial groups of Krasnoyarsk are: *Basic Element (Krasnoyarsk Aluminium Plant, Achinsk Alumina Complex, Krasnoyarsk Pulp and Paper Plant) *Interros (Norilsk Nickel) *Evraz Group (Iron mines, timber) *MDM Group (SUEK, Siberian Coal and Energy Company) *RusHydro (generation of electric power) *RZhD (railroads) Category:North Asia Category:Asia Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Siberia